warriorcats_of_polarclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rory Daybreak/The Puzzle Pieces Are Presented
Part 7 Hey guys here is PART 7 of my Warrior Cats Back Story. Hope you will enjoy it, its a short one, and now that I think about it, so was the other xD Enjoy. Part 6 Finding Star Through the Branches Rory gazed down below, he had been up on a higher area, walking along some fallen logs, on a small ledge. He had heard Star’s voice, and was wondering where it was coming from. He looked to his left side, and saw some fur pass, below him, some ten feet to the ground. He noticed it wasn’t what Star looked like, but heard her still talking. She was talking with a friend or two. He turned towards his right and looked down forward. It was Star for sure, but what was she doing in the Swamp? Rory walked slowly to the edge of the ledge. Planning a way down. He walked back a bit, then wrapped around, from where he came from, and carefully leaped down onto a lower branch, then to a trunk, landing on small branches on the ground. He stepped off of them and with a slouch walked towards the area Star was at. It was close to the Black Paw wolf pack, but wasn’t very close. It was far too over from next to it. He noticed that she had climbed up a small cliff, and was sitting up top with her tail swishing and back towards him. “Hey Star”, He shouted up at her. Her ear perked up and she turned around enough to see the tom cat standing on the soil below her. “Hey Rory”, She answered. “Come up here.” Rory saw a small log and leaped on to it, then jumped to the small edge on the mound, he climbed up the cliff, it was a small path way. He then got to the top and saw three cats. He walked over some more, until he was to Star’s left side, but not right next to her. Remember Me? ''' Star tilted her head and licked her paw, “What brings you here?” She asked him. “I could ask you the same thing, I’m just walking around.” Rory answered. She was smiling as the other cat started playfully swatting at her tail, and playfully insulting her. “I was just talking to some friends, nothing much, were just being weird.” She spoke. “Yeah were just being weird Ror ror,” The scruffy she cat to Star’s right laughed with a cocky grin. “Don’t call me that,” Rory narrowed his eyes. “Why not Ror ror?” The cat continued. Rory just stayed silent and tried to relax. Star was talking to her friend who walked over to Rory and pawed his shoulder hard. “Are you always around here, cause I never saw you here before.” The Cat spoke “Not a lot,” His whiskers twitched and he backed up a bit. Rory then noticed the other cat, another she cat, she had just stared at him since he got there. It was starting to make him feel even more awkward and uncomfortable. He contemplated speaking to her, but decided not to, so he turned his head. She seemed familiar for some reason. The three of them talked for a little bit, the one cat being very rude and constantly insulting him for no reason, it was annoying him and he started snapping at her in response, with his words. She laughed and didn’t care about it too much. Then out of the blue the cat that had stayed quiet walked towards him and spoke. “Have we met before? I think I know you” She said as he turned with his ears slightly back meeting her glowing eyes. “uh….. um… I don’t know, you,” he paused to look at the color of her coat, and her eyes, “You seem familiar too. She then tilted her head and stepped one step closer, making Rory stop sitting and take a step back. “Did you know me before?” She questioned him. “I think, but not very well…” he stopped for a moment and his eyes widened in remembrance. “Yeah I know you! I thought your voice sounded familiar. I had seen you once and talked to you, you were alone.” He blinked, “Its Kari right?” Her eyes widened slightly and her tail swished, she then spoke, “Yeah, I go by Erin now, it’s been awhile…..” “Well I guess so, we met a few months ago right?” He paused to think, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws. “We didn’t talk much, and only saw each other like three times?” He tried to make sense of it. “Mhm. We didn’t talk much, and eventually you disappeared.” I remember you though, a few cats would talk about you every now and then.” Her eyes became curious. “You look a little different.” “My coat did change colors somewhat.” Rory assured her. “I didn’t know you knew Star.” She mentioned. “I guess so.” He replied. The other cat had interrupted a few times saying nonsense, which made t hard for him to answer because he was getting a little annoyed at this point. Star had been joking around with the other she cat too, but not about Rory and Erin. '''Daybreak's Realization Rory thought to himself some more as he talked with the three cats. It was dark, and it was hard to tell if it had turned to night, he had arrived rather late, and besides the swamp……… was dark. He had remembered Erin, he had seen her at a gathering once, but didn’t talk to her, he had also seen her by a river once with another she cat, and then again alone the next day. And he also remembered seeing her in a forest once, from what he remembers she was a sleep, so he didn’t bother her, but stuck around behind a tree to see if any cats were going to come by. The time he had talked to her was hard to remember, but he knows that an argument went down with some cats, and shortly after he ran into her. He noticed that not a lot of cats talked to her, but he liked her, she was different. Rory had met up with Bitten and ate fish with her, they talked about events that had occurred since they had last met, and how they had met almost a whole year ago. He was about to leave the Swamp when he saw an argument between some cats. It took him awhile, but from a distance he noticed it was two Skyfall Clan cats, and a familiar face, Glimmerr, and they were yelling at some cats from what he had overheard, PoisonIvy Clan cats. Rory walked over to see what was going on, but stopped half way to hide, he didn’t trust going there, but he heard enough to learn that Glimmer had joined Skyfall Clan, it was odd for her to do so since she had a hatred for clans from what she told him, and she was with two other she cats, one was named Feather, and the other’s name was never brought up. He also heard that they were talking about killing the leader of PoisonIvy Clan, known as Darkrose. And after a fight almost broke out, wolves started to come near, and the cats left. Rory left as well trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. The he remembered that all of those stories about PoisonIvy Clan being at “war” with another clan. The clan they were against was Skyfall Clan, and Rory was going to visit them, the next day. Part 8.... This next part may take me some time to remember, cause I know most of it, but it’s the order of some fights that keep messing me up. Make sure you read the next part when it’s up ^_^ If you want to :o Part 8 Category:Blog posts